The invention is based on a method for establishing a telecommunications connection according to the general class of the main claim.
Methods for establishing a telecommunications connection from a first telecommunications terminal to a second telecommunications terminal are already known. The telecommunications connection is thereby realized by means of a telecommunications network via exchanges, whereby such an exchange is a network unit of the telecommunications network.